Jung Bo Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Bo Suk *'Nombre:' 정보석 / Jung Bo Suk (Jeong Bo Seok) *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Naju, Jeolla del Sur, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 180 cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Familia: '''Esposa y 2 hijos *'Agencia:' **MASKENT **Zenith Media Contents Dramas *Rude Miss Young-Ae 17 (tvN, 2019) *Heart Surgeons (SBS, 2018) *Rich Family's Son (MBC, 2018) *Mad Dog (KBS2, 2017) *The King Loves (MBC, 2017) *Ice Binggoo (MBC, 2017) *Monster (MBC, 2016) *A Daughter Just Like You (MBC, 2015) *Tomorrow Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Golden Cross (KBS2, 2014) *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *A Hundred Year's Inheritance (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) Cameo ep. 14 *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012) cameo ep. 84 *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) cameo ep. 6 *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *Stormy Lovers (MBC, 2010) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *Kyung Sook's Father (KBS2, 2009) *Bittersweet Life (MBC, 2008) *Dae Jo Yeong (KBS1, 2006) * I Go With You (SBS, 2006) *Shin Don (MBC, 2005) *Forgiveness (KBS2, 2004) *Count of Myeongdong (EBS, 2004) *She is Cool! (KBS2, 2003) *Pretty Woman (MBC, 2003) *Wife (KBS2, 2003) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Life is Beautiful (KBS2, 2001) *Soon Ja (SBS, 2001) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) *More Than Words Can Say (KBS1, 2000) *See and See Again (MBC, 1998) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Salted Mackerel (MBC, 1996) *The Girl Of My Son (MBC, 1994) *Ambition (MBC, 1994) *Ladies' Man (MBC, 1993) *Stormy Season (MBC, 1993) *My Beloved (KBS, 1992) *Mt. Jiri (KBS1, 1989) *O, Heaven (KBS, 1988) *Sunshim-yi (KBS, 1988) *Samogok (KBS, 1987) *TV Literature "Young Zelkova Tree" (KBS, 1986) *The Battle of White Horse (KBS, 1986) Películas *My Right to Ravage Myself (2005) *Everybody Has Secrets (2004) *The Right to Ravage Myself (2003) *Three (2002) *Virgin Stripped Bare by Her Bachelors (2000) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Korean National Flower (1995) *Man of 49 Days (1994) *Western Avenue (1993) * Walking to Heaven (1992) *The Fifth Man (1991) *Tears of Seoul (1991) *Portrait of Youth Days (1991) *Dream (1990) *KokchiTtan (1990) *For Long After That (1989) Programas de TV *2015: The Racer (질주본능 더 레이서) (SBS) *2014: Gender Travel (여행남녀) (MBC) Premios *'2017''' MBC Drama Awards: 'Golden Acting Award for Monday-Tuesday Drama (The King Loves) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Oro Interino como Actor por A Hundred Year's Inheritance *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' nominado a Top Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una serie dramática por The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actuación de Oro en Mini Serie por Can You Hear My Heart y Stormy Lovers *'2011 7th Golden Ticket Awards:' Mejor Actor en una Obra de Teatro por Dandelions in the Wind *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actor TV por Giant *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars por Giant *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en un Drama de Planificación Especial por Giant *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Top Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una Sitcom / Comedia por High Kick Through The Roof *'2008 16th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Top Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en un Drama por Bittersweet Life *'2008 16th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Gran Premio Daesang, sector TV, por Bittersweet Life *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Actor más Popular por Dae Jo Yeong *'1998 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Kim Ji Soo por See and See Again *'1995 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Premio a la Excelencia como Actor por My Son's Woman *'1988 KBS Excellence in Programming Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia por O, Heaven *'1987 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Revelación por Samogok Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Chungjang Middle School **Sungnam High School **Universidad Choong-Ang (Drama/Cine) **Universidad Choong-Ang : Master en Teoria del Cine *'Especialidades:''' Bowling Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Categoría:KActor Categoría:Zenith Media Contents